Tu m'appartiens
by Roselani
Summary: «N'essaie pas de me filer entre les doigts, bel ange, je t'attraperai. Foi de Malefoy.» Quand l'amour est aveugle et que ses pas sont guidés par la folie.DMHG


**Disclaimer: Tout à J. K. Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteure:** **Un petit OS sur mon couple préféré **_DMHG. _**Pov Drago.  
Je la dédicace à la grande _Harone_ qui écrit de bonnes fics sur ce couple.(Moi faire de la pub ? Mmm je te le dois bien !)**

**Bonne lecture chères lectrices (et lecteurs si jamais...)  
**

**­­-------------------------------øOøOøOø---------------------------------**

**Tu m' appartiens**

Je l' aime.

Je la déteste.

Peu importe, elle m' appartient.

Son regard ambré évite le mien mais elle ne sait pas encore qu'il est bien trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

Elle est nerveuse, je peux le voir à sa manière de jouer avec ses cheveux ou sa lèvre inférieur qu'elle mordille. Comme un lapin qui se sent traqué. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord.

Jamais auparavant la table des Griffons ne m' avais paru aussi loin qu' en ce moment. Loin de ses petites mains caressantes, loin de ses lèvres douces et rosées... J'ai eu l' heureuse malchance de les avoir eu collées aux miennes une seule et unique fois même si je compte bien avoir l'honneur de recommencer. Ce baiser a été cependant le début de mon supplice.

Elle m' avait eu par surprise, ses mains de porcelaine attirant mon visage jusqu'au sien. Une délicate odeur de vanille avait assailli mes narines pendant que je goûtais au plus exquis des fruits défendus.

Au début, je suis resté tétaniser devant son audace. Comment cette fille avait-elle osée mettre sa bouche de Sang-de-bourbe sur la mienne, m' étais-je demandé.

Puis sans même me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'ai répondu à son baiser. Son innocence et sa douceur réchauffèrent ma peau et mes lèvres froides.

_Je la déteste._

Elle avait dû être surprise que moi je fasse une telle chose, peu importe. Elle s' était soudainement retirée sans un mot pour s' enfuir à toutes jambes dans le sombre et désert couloir où nous étions, me laissant pantois les yeux encore fermés. La chaleur qu' avait laissée ses mains sur mes joues s' estompait lentement. La tête me tournait, j' étais confus. Qu' a t-elle bien put me faire ?

_Je l' aime._

Je lui en veux de m' avoir laissé comme ça. Depuis ce jour, elle me fuit comme la peste - plus que d' habitude - et se cache de moi. Je n' aime pas ce jeu mais si elle y tient, elle ne sait pas contre qui elle joue...

_Ma belle Hermione, personne ne t' a donc pas dit que l'on ne se cache pas de Drago Malefoy ? N' essaie pas de me filer entre les doigts, bel ange, je t' attraperai. Foi de Malefoy._

Le souvenir de son baiser me brûle et me dévore de l' intérieur. Elle est devenue mon obsession, ma folie, mon amour ? Est-ce possible ?

Quelqu' un me parle à ma gauche ou peut-être à ma droite mais je n' écoute pas. Tout me passe par dessus la tête depuis un certain temps. Depuis _elle_.

Je continue à la regarder et elle de m' ignorer. La seule chose qui me sort de cette léthargie est son rire. Un rire agréable et cristallin. Elle sourit à ses idiots d' amis, Potter et Weasley. Ce dernier le lui redonne trop chaleureusement à mon goût.

_Mon ange, n' oublie pas que tu m' appartiens._

Comme si elle avait entendu mon avertissement, Hermione se lève de la table des Griffons sans ses deux amis et se dirige vers la sortie. Seule, elle doit se rendre à un seul endroit possible. Voilà une chance que je m' empresse de prendre.

Coupant le monologue de celui qui devait me parler -peu m' importe son identité- je me lève brusquement et sors de la Grande Salle. Mes suppositions sont confirmées quand je la retrouve sur le trajet menant à la bibliothèque. Le couloir est vide. Parfait. Il n' y qu'elle pour venir maintenant par ici.

Sentant une présence dans son dos, elle se retourne vivement. Ses jolies yeux s' écarquillent en me reconnaissant.

- Qu' est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

Je ne réponds pas et m' approche lentement d' Hermione. Ses yeux ambrés me brûle et me force à augmenter le pas.

- Ne t' approche pas de moi !

Sa voix est dure mais ne m' arrête pas. Rien ne le peut à cet instant.

Elle ne bouge pas lorsque la distance entre nos corps s' amenuise. Dans le silence régnant, je peux entendre sa respiration saccadée.

- Personne ne peut se cacher de moi, Hermione. Et surtout pas toi.

_Cède-moi, amour._

Je l' embrasse en une union parfaite et libère toute la folie retenue en moi qui menaçait de me noyer. Me tuer peut-être. Une folie dont elle seule peut me délivrer. Hermione se débat contre mon étreinte mais peu à peu ses coups deviennent caresses. Elle répond à mon baiser et s' accroche à moi désespérément comme si elle s' attendait à ce que je disparaisse. Je ne l' abandonnerai pas. Je peux de nouveau sentir l' odeur vanillée émanant de sa peau blanche.

Mes mains se perdent avec délice dans sa chevelure brune et abondante. Une sensation étrange m' envahit me donnant le vertige. Mon coeur semble courir le marathon et vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Et enfin je comprends.

Cet ange attaque mon coeur et j' espère que je lui procure le même sentiment. L' amour est bien plus agréable à deux.

_Personne ne me résiste bien longtemps, belle Hermione et à présent tu es mienne comme je suis tien._

**Fin**

**--------------------------------øOøOøOø--------------------------------**

**Oubliez pas les reviews ;-)**


End file.
